


When The World's Too Heavy

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for this prompt: Jealous!Kara or Cat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The World's Too Heavy

Kara leans against one of the desks as a shiver runs down her spine. With all she’s faced so far, Myriad is by far the most serious threat, and having to once again become allies with Maxwell Lord is just the cherry on top of this shit cake. She’s so tired of preaching to him, and even more terrified at the fact that for a moment, she’d been considering his plan. Now, as they’re huddled in Cat’s old broadcasting station, he’s becoming even more annoying, and Kara hadn’t thought that was possible.

“Max,” she growls, as he’s stepping towards Cat and handing her a bottle of water. He leans close, whispers something, and Kara clenches her fists. Now is _so_ not the time–

“I’m hungry,” she continues, gentling her tone. “Could you go get us some food, please? I don’t care from where.“ 

Max turns to her, his speculative gaze meeting her stubborn one. She’s not too concerned if she hurts his feelings anymore, she just wants him gone, if only for a little while. It’s not because Kara is uncomfortable at having to be subjected to the sight of him shamelessly flirting with her boss. It’s because she really is hungry, and fighting a supervillain who is practically impossible to stop is taking up a lot of her energy. Her stomach gives a soft growl, emphasizing her point. Max nods slightly, then turns to Cat. 

“She’s partial to Chinese,” Cat says, surprising the two others in the room. “I remember from our interview,” she adds, shrugging. “I’ll have the same.” She gives Max a smile that makes Kara’s insides twist. 

“I’m not sure if any restaurants are open,” Max says slowly. Cat keeps her smile firmly in place. "But…I’ll try. Don’t expect too much.“ 

And then he’s gone, finally, and Kara feels like she can breathe. 

She paces for a bit, arms folded, eyes set dead ahead, until she hears a soft sigh from the other side of the room. Cat’s chair is facing her, now, instead of the old monitors at her desk, and Kara opens her mouth to tell her to pay attention, in a nice way. She understands the irony of this whole situation; how she’s calling the shots now, how Cat stepped back and let her make the decision to follow her own plans instead of Max’s, and it’s tossing everything Kara thought about Cat into permanent flux. She’s standing on the cusp of what could be the end of the world, and she’s sure things will get so much worse. Figuring Cat out shouldn’t be her priority, but she’s curious about who exactly Max is to her, even though it grosses her out to think about it for reasons that Kara doesn’t need to examine right now because, hey, end of the world.

It turns out an imminent apocalypse is an A+ excuse for avoiding your feelings.

“Supergirl,” Cat says. "Stop pacing. I need dramamine just looking at you.“ 

Kara grumbles, but pulls to a stop, standing in the middle of the room.

“Sorry. I’m just restless, I guess.”

“Understandable,” Cat concedes, then lifts herself out of her chair. She takes a sip of water and turns, surveying the room, running a finger along the dusty desk beside her. "It is a bit cramped in here.“

Kara nods, bites her lip. She shouldn’t be so glad that Cat is with her. She steps closer, and Kara can feel her quiet determination. She’s the only one Kara can trust, and it’s a little scary how easy it is to let her in. The warmth of their hug is still giving Kara strength, even now, and she wonders when the air between them shifted, and if she’s the only one who can sense it. It’s not the right time, she knows. It’s completely the wrong time, the worst possible time, but Cat’s eyes are shining and honest and so open, and Kara is tempted. 

“That’s something Max wasn’t afraid to take advantage of,” Kara says, softly, carefully. Cat is shuffling closer, and Kara’s body is suddenly thrumming with anticipation. Fear and panic are pushed to wayside for a few blissful moments.

“Hmm, and look who’s taking advantage of it now,” Cat murmurs. 

Everything in Kara is screaming at her not to lean closer, but she does. And there’s a voice in the back of her mind that sounds a lot like Alex, telling her to focus. She does. She focuses primarily on how soft Cat’s lips are when they touch hers. It’s a soft flutter, a brief brushing of lips, and then Kara feels Cat pull away.

“Now isn’t really the time for this, is it?” Cat queries, sounding pained. 

“No,” Kara sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m just glad Max being here is good for something.”

“You mean other than flirting with–” Kara clamps her mouth shut. Fuck.

Cat smirks. "You’re jealous.“

"I am not. I just think we don’t need any distractions right now, and he–he’s going to ruin everything. He’s done it before, and I don’t trust him.”

“I’m aware.”

“And I’ve been trying so hard to hide it,” Kara snarks, before turning around and glancing around the room. She takes a few steps away before she feels a hand on her arm.

“Was that your attempt at sarcasm? Because it could use some work.”

Kara rolls her eyes and walks in a slow circle, suddenly wishing that Max would come back soon. Strange how quickly this blew up in her face. She really should have been expecting that, given her luck in general. And now things are just weird and uncomfortable, for her anyway.

“Don’t start pacing again,” Cat commands. "You’re giving me a headache.“

"Why are we fighting?” Kara asks, confused.

“Because you kissed me at the most inconvenient time imaginable,” Cat says heatedly. "I couldn’t–it caught me off-guard,“ she confesses in a soft voice. "Not that I’ve been daydreaming about it or anything, but–I like to be romanced. Prepared. Not kissed hurriedly in a dank, dusty TV station because you’re jealous.”

“I’m not–”

Cat cuts her off, holding up a hand. "Please. Spare me.”

Tense silence follows, and each of them avoid each other’s gaze. Getting shot with Kryptonite is more fun, Kara muses, before she pulls out a chair and sits down. Her legs ache with a strange energy that she can’t release, and she puts her hands on her knees to keep them from shaking.

She hears Cat’s footsteps behind her, and clears her throat. "Maybe,“ Kara begins, “when this is over…”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you again?” Kara keeps her gaze on her hands. Her knuckles are white from gripping at her legs, and her ears pick up on a soft gasp starting in the back of Cat’s throat. She turns her head, and Cat is closer than she’d expected, standing over her. 

“Yes.” Cat pulls out a chair and sinks onto it. "I’d–like that.“

"So, let’s make sure we survive then,” Kara says, and grins for the first time in what feels like days.


End file.
